


I Can't Do Anything Right!

by TheKeeperofBabyYoda



Series: Clan of Three (Din/Paz) [7]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din doubts himself, M/M, Paz soothes the doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperofBabyYoda/pseuds/TheKeeperofBabyYoda
Summary: Din doubts himself, Paz soothes his doubts.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla
Series: Clan of Three (Din/Paz) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862461
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	I Can't Do Anything Right!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lailuva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/gifts).



> Thought this was a story from a prompt, once again thank you Lailuva

Din was about to pull his hair out, the kid was upset, had been crying for the past two hours. “Kid please.” He begged, he had tried everything, humming, rocking and he was out of ideas. 

Paz came back from another hunt and was surprised to see Din and the kid still up, he could see how exhausted they both were. “Din, why are you two still up?” He asks, the kids crying had lessened just a bit.

He watched as Din sat down heavily, rocking slightly, “He has been crying for two hours now, I can’t get him to settle.” He sounded upset, so Paz comes over and gently takes the child from him.

Once the kid saw that Paz was back, he perked up and snuggled against him, cooing happily, this did not cheer Din up. Paz rubbed the kids ears and Din looked about ready to scream or cry, because why had the kid not calmed down for him!

“I think he just-” Paz’s words were cut off.

“I can’t do anything right!” Din almost yells, getting up and pacing back and forth. “You are so much better with him...I have no fucking idea what I’m doing!” He kept pacing and venting, his hands tangled in his hair.

Paz puts the child in his pod before taking Din’s hands, “Cyar’ika.” He says, his voice taking on a slightly stern tone, one that got Din to quieten down a bit. Paz smiles and touches their heads together. 

“I think he was upset because I wasn’t here, he has gotten used to both of us putting him to bed.” He says, “So he didn’t want to go to sleep until I came home.” He explains, nodding to the now sleeping child.

He cupped Dins cheek, “You are a great father, he adores you, he just wanted both of us tonight.” He says, feeling Din slowly start to relax.

Din slowly goes over to the pod and carefully tucks the kid in, pressing a kiss to his head, “This child makes me feel old.” He says with a heavy sigh.

Paz comes over and wraps his arms around him, “I think that’s just what kids do in general.” He says.

Only after Din is asleep, snuggled up next to him does Paz let himself chuckle at the sight he had come home too.


End file.
